In most cardiovascular procedures, a catheter is inserted into an artery, such as the femoral artery, either directly or through a percutaneous vascular access. The catheter may be inserted, typically over a guidewire, directly into an artery (a “bareback” procedure), or the catheter may be inserted through a vascular introducer. When the procedure is complete, the physician removes the catheter and then removes the introducer from the vessel (if one was used). The physician then must prevent or limit the amount of blood that leaks through the vascular access. Physicians currently use a number of methods to close the vascular access, such as localized external compression, suture-mediated closure devices, plugs, gels, foams and similar materials.
However, such closure procedures may be time consuming, and may consume a significant portion of the time of the procedure. In addition, existing methods are associated with complications such as hematoma or thromboses. Still further, some of such procedures, particularly suture-mediated closure devices, are known to have high failure rates in the presence of common vascular disease such as atherosclerosis and calcification.
EP 2095774 B1 tries to overcome the above-mentioned problems by introducing a semi-automated closure apparatus. The suggested closure apparatus is provided for delivering a closure element into engagement with tissue adjacent an opening into a body lumen. The apparatus includes a sheath including a lumen extending between its proximal and distal ends, and a locator member disposed within the sheath, the locator member having a distal portion extending distally beyond the distal end of the sheath. One or more positioning elements are provided on the distal portion of the locator member, the positioning elements being selectively expandable between a substantially axial collapsed configuration and a substantially transverse expanded configuration.
Even though EP 2095774 B1 provides some relief for the patient by reducing the time necessary for performing a vascular closure, there appears to be room for further improvement in regards to rapid vascular closure, specifically in regards to a device that is easy to use.